


A Good Demon

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Angel Castiel, Angels, Awkward cuddles, Baby Angels, Body Worship, Courtship, Crying Dean, Cussing, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mute Castiel, No mpreg, Rimming, Seriously. there's a baby angel pile up on Demon Dean, Sex Toys, Singing, Slave Castiel, Slave Dean, Snarky Dean, This will make you feel so good, Voice Kink, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Disclaimer: I used the Actors' names in this as the Masters. Masters are humans in power in this AU. I wrote them as the Supernatural characters who have the human names. Also there's a scene where Cas is sleeping next to a lady angel. This is purely a Destiel fic**</p>
<p>Castiel gave a vow of silence when he was captured during the Paradise Wars, the supernatural wars that coincided with the French Revolution. This meant the angel was forced into slavery. Master Roche buys him at a slave house in New Orleans to be a messenger since he knew the angel was one of the top Aerial Colonels Heaven ever had. Castiel has grown at ease in the lazy Georgia estate that Master Roche runs. But Roche is alarmed by how unhappy the angel looks nowadays. <br/>Roche purchases the demon named Dean based on Dean's worldly experience. But Dean is giving him hell and isn't complying whatsoever. Roche seeks advice from his friend Master Beaver who tells him that there is a simple solution to the angel and the demon. </p>
<p>Have Castiel take Dean under his wing.</p>
<p>For both <a href="http://pappcave.tumblr.com">Pappcave</a> and <a href="http://castieldolls.tumblr.com">Castieldolls</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelcastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcastiel/gifts).



> Oh mah gawd. longest summary ever.  
> Please enjoy this.   
> Set in 1830 in Georgia.

"Raven, I have a message that needs to be sent to Master Beaver," The tall suave Master Roche ordered.

Castiel loved it when his Master gave him permission to fly. Although his wings would burn if he flew off course, he was still the only angel of the house who was allowed to fly. He bowed dutifully when handed the envelope. His wings fluttered with excitement as he slipped it into his message carrier that strapped to his hip under his [chiton](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Young_man_exomis_Musei_Capitolini_MC892.jpg).

Master stroked his left wing affectionately, "Well, aren't you a puppy with wings."

Castiel blushed but stayed mute. As a captured warrior, he took an oath of silence. Master Roche was the only Master to accept him after four years in the slave market. Master believed that one day, Castiel would sing but never forced it out of him.

Once Master's hand left his wing, he left to fly off the balcony. The Georgia air was less balmy once you were up 60 feet in the air. He flew to the Beaver Lodge five states away in Kansas. He landed around dinner time to see the hustle and bustle through the large front windows of the lodge. A servant saw him and pulled him towards the offices of the lodge where the Master spent most of his hours.

As the door shut behind him, Castiel opened his carrier and handed the envelope without eye contact.

"Ah, thank you, angel," Master Beaver spoke in a friendly drawl. "Hm, oh, looks like Sebastian is in over his head with a new slave. Oh, damn. His nickname is worse than yours was, Raven."

Castiel frowned at the ground instead of at the Master in front of him. There was nothing more hurtful and degrading than an angel called Fallen

"Anyways, spend the night in the roost and I'll finish my response," Master Beaver dismissed Castiel before pulling out a large tome from a cabinet. Castiel enjoyed spending nights with the pretty lady angels that Master Beaver owned as nannies for his children and company for his lodgers. Once he got to the warm loft of the barn, he was greeted by five angels who sang soft hellos to him. Three of them had been trying to court him, but he gave up his right to choose a mate with his vow of silence. It hurt him dearly. There was one with tawny wings and freckled cheeks who would stare at him with golden green eyes. She would sing to him in a soulful voice while playing with her blonde hair.

Tonight, she bit the brunette who was trying to pull him into her nest. He was shocked but didn't utter a sound. He used his wings to do the talking and separated the pair with his wings. His blonde looked up apologetically and curled up in her nest. He knew he was breaking a rule, but he couldn't resist his urge to console her. She looked up at him from her shelter of wings and hair nervously. Castiel knelt in front of her and gestured if it was okay to sleep. She smiled and sang a small trill of happiness as he curled up around her. She was so soft and warm that he didn't notice the strain of sleeping on the loft floor until the next morning.

He woke up to her trying to extract herself from his grip. A primal burn grew in his heart to never let her go, but a stronger burn singed his skin on his branded mark of slavery. He sighed and rolled over to let her go. He saw that the sky was welcoming the sun with pinks so he followed the other angels to the lodge for breakfast.

There he ate a small bowl of grits and two strips of ham as he listened to the gossip of the servants. He didn't understand the allure of the interactions of the Free when you are a slave other than the matters of how you were to be exchanged. After he helped clean his bowl and a few others, the same servant as last night took him to Master Beaver. The aging human was sitting in a private dinning room reading the newspaper while eating toast covered in jam.

"Mornin'. I hear you ate so here's my response. Have a good flight back," Castiel sensed Master Beaver smiling at him as he took the letter that was on the table. The flight back was uneventful as usual but the arrival was something else.

"BITE ME YOU FUCKERS! YOU AIN'T BRANDIN' ME!"

Castiel heard an angry voice that came from a thrashing demon trying to fight the smithy servants who were pinning him down as the Estate smith branded the demon's thigh. Castiel rubbed his own brand as he heard the demon scream. The angel couldn't take another second and flew to Master Roche's balcony.

"Ah, my Raven," Master smiled at him. "Had fun with the hens? Got a little action?"

Castiel glared at the ground and shook his head.

"Aw, I was hoping you would've let loose. I know the time is ticking for you," Master Roche muttered while opening the letter carrier. He unfolded the letter, "What did Jim say? Ah! Marvelous! Splendid!"

Castiel's wings ruffled at the outburst from his Master. "Viggo! Go get Dean from the smithy! Don't rush him, though. I'd imagine he's a bit seething. Raven, you stay here."

The middle aged demon who spent his time doing office work for Master Roche got up from his desk with a bow, "Yes, sir."

Castiel was scared. Why did Master want him in the same room with that demon? The minutes wore on of Master Roche reading a novel with a human woman in the throes of passion between two angels and of Castiel's wings fluttering anxiously. A half hour later and a hoarse but angry voice became clearer in the hall.

"Where the fuck are you taking me, four eyes? What? Cat got your tongue? You fucking suck as a demon. Ow! You punch like a baby human. Oh, wait, you are one!"

Castiel watched in hidden amusement as the servants and Viggo kicked Dean into the large office and closed the door. Master Roche came over to Dean, "Ah! You're such a spitfire, Dean. I'm sorry for the burning sensation but you know, that's what society is for. To be big pains in our asses."

Dean stayed quiet until he saw Castiel standing by the desk. The demon's eyes flashed black and growled, "You gonna make us play holy versus evil, you sick fuck?"

Master Roche laughed and shook his head. Castiel tried to ignore the reappearance of the primal urge inside him when those eyes changed back to a rich green. The angel could see freckles over tanned skin now he wasn't in the air. The Master's playful voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Oh, I'm the sickest of fucks who ever fucked, Dean. I want Raven, or Castiel, to take you under his wing," Master Roche winked at Dean. Realization slowly set in Dean's facial features before looking at Castiel. Castiel couldn't hear anything but his heart beat. His Master just gave him permission to court. Dean was his appointed mate. Aside from his harsh words, he looked nice and smelled much better than most demons Castiel met.

"Oh, you are one kinky bastard. You know I ain't got an oven to make a bun, right?" Dean continued to stare at Castiel. "Is Cas dumb or something? Why ain't he singing?"

"He was a captured colonel of the aerial brigade back when the Paradise Wars became an all out genocide. He took a vow of silence upon his capture. I think you'll like him since you always seem to need an audience."

"Hey!" Dean squawked. "So, what do I get in return?"

"You follow my Estate Manager until you're capable of taking over his job. He's an aging human and is in need of a retirement," Master Roche spoke calmly.

"Heh. Fine," Dean nodded. Castiel was stuck in his mental cage. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He ran inventory in his mind of the materials he collected of the years for courting. Master would also give him luxury oils and fabrics as yearly gifts. He remembered the toys too. Those will help since his mate is male. Or did all Demons bare gashes? Wait, Dean said he had no womb.

"Hey, Cas! Roche told us to leave," Green eyes with golden brown became Cas' field of vision all of a sudden. He nodded and left the office to go to his room with his demon following him.

As they arrived to his room, he offered Dean an orange slice. Dean shook his head and grabbed a cherry from the bowl. Cas' wings flared and he batted the cherry from Dean's fingers. The angel grabbed a cherry and fed it to the demon. Dean smiled as he chewed the red fruit. Castiel couldn't help but caress the freckled that dusted the demon's cheek. Once Dean had chewed and swallowed the flesh of the cherry, he stuck out his tongue with the pit on it. Castiel smiled and moved the pit to the designated bowl.

Dean was worldly. He traveled as a mercenary for centuries and knew very well what courting for angels was like. One of his ex clients would host viewings of angel courting as entertainment at parties. It was truly captivating to see and listen to a pair of angels sing and moan as they shared trust, food, and sex.

And now he was here with a mute angel set on making him his. Cas was handsome. Dean has seen proof that angels aren’t all photogenic. He squashed thoughts of Zachariah from his mind as Castiel moved him to a soft nest of blankets and pillows. Roche seemed to highly value Castiel. Maybe Dean has been overreacting a bit today. Maybe this whole slave/servant thing wasn’t too bad. Especially when strong hands were undressing him and spreading sweet oil over his dry skin.

“Oh, Cas. You sure got the heavenly hands,” Dean purred and smirked as he felt Castiel’s hands freeze at his moans. Dean was feeling playful. He decided that he was going to make Cas break his vow of silence. So he moaned some more. “Mmm, could you get, ah, right there? Ah, yesss.”

Castiel was terrified but enraptured by the writhing, moaning demon in his nest. He never felt a soul talk before. He’s heard them, but never felt the glowing elation that Dean’s soul was preaching at the moment. He couldn’t help himself as he touched the warm skin over Dean’s expanding and contracting ribs with his lips. He kissed down to Dean’s soft belly. Sure enough, the demon couldn’t bear young. All that was there was organs of other sorts.

After leaving a few marks due to the demon’s loud begging, Castiel got up to get the naughty box from Master. He opened it with a deep blush. He really hoped Dean knew what to do with these weird glass and metal objects. He remembered the stable boy giggling about how much sweet oil would be needed to use them when Castiel showed them to the boy. He knew the boy was quite active in that department and got some decent advice but shied away from any demonstrations.

Dean was on fire from being worshipped by the angel’s mouth and hands. He started to breath more stable and noticed Cas was staring at a box with the cutest blush and wings were flexing nervously. Dean decided to shed his pants and come up behind Cas.

“Whatcha got there, Cas?” Dean pressed himself against the angel’s back and rested his head on the broad shoulder. “Oh, damn. Those haven’t been used before right?”

Castiel nodded and blushed feeling his heart race like a rabbit’s when he felt Dean’s erection rest just to the right of his cleft. Dean’s hands slipped under Castiel’s wings and chiton to caress the growing bulge in Castiel’s loin cloth.

“Know how to use those?” Dean felt the angel shrug and shudder as he squeezed the the pulsing flesh in his hands. “Want me to show you? I like the way that metal one looks. But it’s going to be too cold in me. Could you heat it up for me, Cas?”

Castiel looked over his shoulder with flushed confusion. Dean was bummed that the angel was still silent. So he grabbed the curved metal dildo from the box and pressed the tip to his mouth and sucked on the cool steel. Castiel’s wings flared fully out and his eyes widened. Dean smirked after pulling off the toy with a pop.

“You try. I gotta open myself up for ya,” Dean grabbed the bottle of oil from the box and laid back down on the bed on his back. Castiel stared at him with surprise and a profound tent in his chiton as Dean tilted his hips up to pour oil down his taint to guide into his hole with his fingers.

“C’mon, Cas. Wanna watch you suck that steel. I’d like to think my cock is that heavy,” Dean grinned up at Castiel as the angel tentatively started licking the tip of the toy while holding most of it in a warm hand. Dean let his dirty mouth ramble as he lazily fucked three fingers in his hole. “Fuck, Cas. You gonna suck my cock like that? Lick my cum out of my cock? I bet you’ll going to pound me after. Show me your cock. I wanna see what I’m going to be addicted to.”

Castiel was shaking and unable to do anything but follow the demon’s orders. He dropped the toy by Dean in the nest and slipped off his loin cloth before pulling off the chiton when he got on his knees before Dean. Dean growled at the sight of sculpted perfection and grabbed the warmed toy.

“Yes, fuck yes. Touch yourself for me, Cas,” Dean whined as he pushed the toy into himself. He hadn’t received in years and he remembers why people mistook him for an incubus back then. The high from the stretch made his eyes go black and he dug the nails of his free hand into the back of his thigh as he forced himself to take more. “Oh, yes! Cas! Your toys are so good! It’s getting my good spot so awesomely!”

Suddenly the toy was yanked out from his hand and two warm hands held his ass open. Dean opened his eyes to see wings ruffle happily as the angel’s tongue timidly licked his hole. Dean was glad the angel couldn’t see him look at Cas affectionately. Then he remembered his goal of the night. He slipped his hands down and teased the messy black hair of the angel’s scalp. Nothing but bolder dips of the tongue. Dean arched back in pleasure and frustration. Maybe Cas physically can’t speak anymore? It’s been a few decades since the Paradise Wars.

Castiel was finding cunnilingus to be very pleasant. He could clearly tell that his actions were causing pleasure by the hair pulling and moans. He finally pulled away when the hot burn in him felt like it was going to destroy him. He understood that meant he needed to have sex. Castiel moved up over Dean and caressed his cheek with a shy smile before gesturing his intentions.

“Oh? You finally want to fuck me?” Dean smirked but quickly dropped it when Cas shook his head. “No? Then what?” Cas looked like he wanted to speak so badly. Dean pulled him down so he was lying completely on top of the demon. He suckled the angel’s ear before whispering, “Tell me, Cas? You can mouth it on me if need be.”

Castiel felt like he couldn’t breath and yet was breathing for the first time. He swallowed and tried to vocalize what the tender hands on his wings felt like. The hollow out of key whine that came out of him was awful but Dean acted like it was everything and then some. Castiel was moved to sit against the wall of the nest and Dean slipped onto his lap. Castiel continued trying to make sound from his throat as the demon sank down on his cock.

“Oh, Cas! You’re perfect!” Dean held onto Cas’ shoulders and leaned back so that cock got to the right angle to shoot pleasure through Dean’s core. He watched the angel in amazement as a deep baritone started to form from those kiss bruised lips. He wanted to kiss and swallow those notes but the need to hear the ancient voice won. Castiel’s wings wrapped around Dean’s back and the demon never felt so secure before. He leaned forward and lifted himself up on his knees to fall back down to the pleasurable burn of Cas’ cock.

The angel threw his head back and sang to the heavens of his return. He thrusted up into Dean and cradled his mate to his chest singing affectionately. He looked down to see Dean’s eyes welling up with tears and instantly froze. He didn’t know why his demon was crying. It was wrong and he sang apologetically.

“Oh, Cas. It’s, it’s okay. Please, give me more. Hold me more. We,” Dean choked up a little as Cas slowly fucked him with a firmer hold. “I never had this before and I am thankful.”

Castiel nodded in understanding and completely cocooned his mate in his wings and thrusted harder than before. Soon they were panting in desperation. Cas felt himself explode and bit Dean’s pulse to try to hold on. Dean whimpered a yes and came on to Castiel’s spasming abdomen as angelic semen filled him.

Dean woke up to a weird sensation. It felt like a deep voice was waking him up but in his mind. He opened his eyes to see fond blue ones watching him with a soft smile.

‘Good evening, Dean. You snore like a fledgling. It’s very intimidating.’

“Cas?” Dean frowned. The angel nodded and kissed him before pulling them both up to leave the nest to go to the small table with two plates of dinner. “So is this what they mean by profound bond?”

‘Yes,’ The angel blushed. ‘I will teach you how to think back at me as the days go by.’

Dean grinned and took a bite from the dinner roll, “Awesome.”

****

Dean didn’t like how much of a sap he was. Cas gently thought to him that after centuries of torture and murder, he deserved a respite. And the main thing that had been making Dean go soft lately was Roche telling them that they were going to run a fledgling sanctuary. And Dean found out that little clumsy angel babies made him forget the evil inside him and only feel love. Which is why he had baby angels pile up on him until he was lying on the ground. An annoying thing was that baby angels could hear his thoughts but could only understand the emotion of them.

As the six fledglings sang and shrieked on top of him, he called out to Castiel for help. Castiel flew down to the lawn with the small smile that seemed to never fade.

‘Children, get off the good demon. I do want to teach you all how to sing the songs of rejoice today instead of dealing with a grouchy mate.’

‘Yep, not even the grouchy mate wants to deal with himself,’ Dean sat up as the baby angels ran over to Castiel. They sang in unison little chirps of pleading. Dean watched with a small smile as Castiel sang a few notes to wait for the babes to copy before adding more notes. Dean found himself closing his eyes under the Georgia sun and let gravity bring him back down to the grass. He hummed with the angels and felt Cas speak to him.

‘I love you, my good demon.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this filled a spot in your heart that you never knew was empty.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com). I am working on trying to complete my older fics before starting on new projects. Also I am going to be going on vacation this month and hopefully can type away on my iPad during the travel time.


End file.
